An exiles tale
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: After Revan left to fight the Sith force that was heading towards the Republic Jedi everywhere where hunted down by the Exchange. The hope to save the Republic from the new threat against the Republic is an once exiled Jedi named Julia McDowell.
1. Prologue

**An exiles tale**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, just borrowing.

**Summary:** After Revan left to fight the Sith force that was heading towards the Republic Jedi everywhere where hunted down by the Exchange. The remaining Jedi gathered on Kathar and died by a mysterious force. The hope to save the Republic from the mysterious force that threatens the Republic now goes to a once exiled Jedi named Julia McDowell.

**Prologue**

"_Awaken"_ a voice said in her mind and Julia's body shook then slumped forwards out of the Kolto tank she had apparently been in. laying on the ground exhausted visions of her past flashed before her eyes.

"_Are you sure you want to do this general." A voice of some tech officer said to her._

_Julia gazed at the planet known as Malachor V and without emotion in her voice she said "Do it" was her reply and the tech officer obeyed her command and activated the shadow generators. Julia could feel the cries of the Jedi and Mandelorians through the force._

Julia's eyes flew open and she got up looking around. She was in some sort of medical room. There were Kolto tanks all around the room. But this wasn't on the Harbinger where she was before she lost consciousness. The other Kolto tanks where filled with miners who seemed to be dead. _'Where the hell am I?' _she thought to herself as she opened the door in front of her. She walked through the hallway and saw a door to her left, it was locked. The door in front of her was damaged.

Julia opened the remaining door and found a computer console. After checking the med logs she opened the door to what appeared to be a morgue and a door behind her. In the room behind her she found some med packs. She walked back into the hall and examined the damaged door; she would need some sort of weapon to open it. She then turned to check out the morgue for something to use to open the door.

As she entered the morgue she noticed an old woman laying on one of the morgue bunks. She appeared to be dead. Julia spotted another body in the back of the morgue. She walked over to it and looted it to find a plasma torch. _'This will open that door'_ she thought to herself.

"Find what you are looking for among the dead?" a voice asked her causing Julia to turned around and face the old woman she had earlier thought to be dead.

"I thought you were dead" she stated in an emotionless voice.

"Close to death, more then I would have liked." The old woman spoke "I am Kreia; I am your rescuer exile, as you are mine."

"Care to explain how you know who I am, from what I need rescuing, why I heard your voice while I was inside that kolto tank and where the hell we are!" Julia demanded.

"It could be while I was close to death that my subconscious reached out to you. I've been looking for you exile, the Sith believe you to be the last of the Jedi." Julia balled her fists but said nothing as Kreia continued. "They want you dead. I don't know where we are; when we escaped with the Ebon Hawk from the Harbinger I lost consciousness. You will need to explore the facility and search for a vessel out of here." Kreia told Julia.

"First things first, the miners that were in the other kolto tanks were dead by overdoses of their medication, do you know anything about that?" Julia asked her.

"No should I have? Why weren't you given the same dosage is the question" Kreia told her.

"I was given the same dosage; I had training to resist such poisons." Julia replied.

"Indeed you have, you seem to remember some of your Jedi training" Kreia said.

"As do you, but I am not a Jedi anymore" _'if only I had seen them for what they were, I would never have left Revan for them…no I had to leave Revan no matter what. The war had gotten to him changed him. And still he seemed to have some kind of reason for betraying the Jedi like he did, if only-' _her thoughts were interrupted by Kreia's voice "Perhaps, I sense a lot of anger towards them inside you. Just like…never mind you should explore the facility and find us a vessel to escape in.

Julia looked at the old woman "Fine, but stay out of my head or I will kill you" she said to Kreia in a cold voice.

Kreia watched as Julia left the morgue and sat on the ground meditating.

* * *

Well that's the prologue, tell me what you think so far, next chap will be up soon 


	2. Chapter 1 Paragus

**An exiles tale**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, just borrowing.

**Summary:** After Revan left to fight the Sith force that was heading towards the Republic Jedi everywhere where hunted down by the Exchange. The remaining Jedi gathered on Kathar and died by a mysterious force. The hope to save the Republic from the mysterious force that threatens the Republic now goes to a once exiled Jedi named Julia McDowell.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Paragus **

After opening the damaged door with her plasma torch she found another body and looted it to gain a vibroblade. Using the blade she cut some mining droids that attacked her in the next room up into pieces. She found and emergency hatch further in the hallway she was in and tried to open it. She then heard Kreias's voice in her head again. _"This is the exit, strange in my visions this door was open."_

"Kreia?" Julia said confused how the old woman was somehow inside her mind once again. The only reply she got was silence so she walked back to the morgue to find Kreia meditating.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my mind" she said to the woman.

"Yes it is strange you keep hearing me as you explore. Perhaps our near death has created some sort of force bond between us. You mustn't fight it if you wish to feel the force again exile." Kreia told her.

"You can help me feel the force again?" she asked the old woman who nodded.

"It would seem so, our bond allows you to feel the force again through me. We will talk more of this when we have the time. You should continue your exploration of this facility." Kreia said to her.

Julia nodded and left in silence thoughts of Kreia, their bond and her reconnection with the force. As she entered a security room she looted a corpse and picked the lockers to gain some other items, it bothered her she still hadn't found some decent clothing, it was getting a little chilly walking around in her underwear. After checking the logs of the security room she opened the next door. She paused at the next door when she heard Kreia's voice in her head again _"Can't you feel it, the energy of the machines in the next room. Reach out with your senses."_

Julia did as she heard Kreia say and closed her eyes as she reached through the force to try and feel the energy on the other side of the door. Raising her vibroblade she opened the door and immediately attacked the mining droids avoiding their mining laser shots as she chopped one machines leg off and shoved her blade through another. Jumping up she put her blade through the last machine from above.

"_Can you feel it, the force flowing"_ Kreia's voice said to her. _'I feel it but it is coming from very far, like an echo.' _Julia thought trying to concentrate on feeling the force. _"Good, do not turn away from it"_ Kreia's voice said in her head, and Julia thought back to how long it had been since she had last felt the force. When the painful memory came to her she quickly locked it back in its box and pushed it to the farthest end of her mind.

Julia picked the two boxes of items in the room open and retrieved some items from them. As she opened then ext door she saw a droid turning immediately to her, but she was prepared and raised her hand to let a shock of electricity come out of it, destroying the droid. It was a dark side move Revan had taught her, she didn't use it often during the war but she remembered how her force lightning killed many Mandelorians when it needed to be done. Back then she had cared about what the Jedi would think about that. Now she would gladly use it on the Jedi if she was given the chance to. Rage burned in her veins as she tossed an ion grenade towards another droid destroying it instantaneously another droid came into her view and tasted another force shock from her hands.

Soon the entire area accessible to her was droid free. She noticed a door that was protected by an electric field when she passed by it before was no longer blocked to her and she walked closer to go open the door but stopped when Kreia spoke to her mind again _"The one behind this door, his thoughts are slippery but I sense no harm from him"_

Julia opened the door and walked towards the force cage in which a man was being held.

"Nice outfit, you showing up in your underwear is making things suddenly a lot better. I'd shake your hand but these force case tend to give me electrical shocks whenever I thought them." The man said to her as her.

"I'd keep those eyes up if you want to keep them" Julia said in a cold voice to the man. Then added "Tell me where I am and what happened here."

"Look not that being interrogated by a half naked women isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but if you aren't with the miners can you let me out of here?" the man asked her.

"Maybe, but not before you tell me who you are and what you are doing here" Julia replied.

"The name is Atton Rand, this is just some mistake. Security claims I violated some trumped up regulations. If you could get them here-" Atton started but was interrupted.

"The place is abandoned; the miners on this lever are all dead, as far as I can tell anyways." Julia cut in. "Now I ask again what happened here?"

"Dead? That explains those explosions I've been hearing. You know everything has been going downhill here ever since that Jedi showed up." Atton said.

"Really and why is that?" Julia asked.

"Well you know, because of the bounty on the Jedi. It caused the extinction of the Jedi. Not that the civil war hadn't already done most of that." Atton said.

"It was caused by the Madelorian war right? Revan and Malek turned on the Jedi Council and the Republic can't say I blame them." Julia said.

"Yeah, wait a minute, you are that Jedi" Atton said suddenly.

Shooting a venomous glare at Atton she said in a cold voice "I may have been a Jedi once but I am not a Jedi anymore." In her normal emotionless voice she continued "Now tell me what happened to Revan."

"What happens to all Sith, their apprentice turns on them and Malek turned on Revan leaving her badly injured. The Jedi Council then wiped the Dark lords mind and Revan helped the Republic defeat Malek. Then not even a year later she just disappeared." Atton told her.

"What galaxy do you live in, Revan is a man not a woman." Julia told Atton.

"Maybe he is, maybe I just hoped he was a woman." Atton replied.

"Maybe I hoped you were one" Julia snapped at him and watched in amusement as she saw him cringe slightly at that. "Before I let you out" she continued "the miners in the kolto tanks are dead, do you know something about that?"

"What? No what happened to them?" Atton asked.

"Overdoses" Julia replied calmly satisfied with the answer she got from him she flipped the switch and let him out. "Okay, let's get going."

Julia and Atton headed back to the console at the administration level and Julia watched as Atton was pushing buttons and then muttered something like "Pazaak"

"If I hear any more bad news I'm going to get violent." She said to him.

"The turbo lifts are locked down, we can't activate them from here." He answered.

"Ok, so what can we do from here?" Julia asked him.

"Well the communication system is working." Atton replied.

"Ok, so let's see if we can contact anyone." Julia said calmly walking towards the console and checked the dormitories to see if anyone was there. When no reply came she contacted the hanger bay and found contact with a T3 droid.

"You operational?" she asked the droid.

"Beep bee beep" the droid replied.

"Do a diagnostic then see if you can unlock the lockdown from the turbo lifts from there." Julia replied.

"Beep wuu bee" the droid replied after a while.

"Mmm check if you can find a way to open the emergency hatches then." Julia said.

"Bee bee wuu" the droid replied.

"Don't question my orders just follow them." Julia's icy voice said to the droid before it went to do its task.

"So life as a Jedi must be a very lonely life huh? No husband, no family-" Atton started but Julia cut in again.

"Save your false sympathy for someone who buys it. Don't call me a Jedi, and stop staring at my chest" Julia snapped at him.

"I wasn't-" he started but stopped and sighted "So could the droid get the turbo lifts operational again?" Atton then decided to ask her.

"No they were locked down manually he's going to open the emergency hatch by the security room." Julia replied.

"You're going down to the mining levels? Are you crazy, those explosions I've been hearing came from down there." Atton said.

"Well if you're worried about me you're welcome to tag along; just don't get in my way." Julia replied calmly.

"You're crazy; I'm not going down there. I'll stay up here and monitor things." Atton said to her.

"Suit yourself, should have known you'd a coward about this. Is that why security put you in that cage, drop your blasted when one of those mining droids passed by?" she asked him still in her calm voice.

"If you think those Jedi tricks are going to work you might want to rethink your strategy. You Jedi are all the same" Atton said to her.

Atton received another venomous glare from Julia and she said in an angry tone this time "Stop calling me a Jedi. I was exiled I am not a Jedi, if you want to call me something call me Julia."

"Julia huh, nice name" Atton replied causing Julia to roll her eyes and groan. _'Will he never get a hint? God he's so…so…frustrating'_ she thought to herself.

She then heard a hatch open in a distance and said "Strange he didn't contact us when he opened it."

"You can't trust droids." Atton said to her.

"And this comes from someone who doesn't even trust himself" _'ok where this that come from, how the hell would I know if he doesn't believe in himself…Who cares I got to get going'_ Julia thought.

"And how would you know that Julia?" Atton said smirking.

"It doesn't take a force user to figure that out." She replied rolling her eyes again and began to walk away.

"Hold up, take this with you" Atton said giving her a comlink.

"Great and here I thought to be free of your constant yammering." Julia muttered as she walked away.

Atton watched her go _'What a woman, crazy, but very much woman.'_**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Feedback please.


	3. Chapter 2 Explorations

**An exiles tale**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, just borrowing.

**Summary:** After Revan left to fight the Sith force that was heading towards the Republic Jedi everywhere where hunted down by the Exchange. The remaining Jedi gathered on Kathar and died by a mysterious force. The hope to save the Republic from the mysterious force that threatens the Republic now goes to a once exiled Jedi named Julia McDowell.

**engelsre**- Thanks, I'm trying to stick by the game as much as possible while extendind the char interactions and such. **N. Snicket**-  
Thanks, as for the dark side, well you'll have to see but I think it is pretty obvious where she is going. But that doesn't mean she'll end up there.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Explorations **

As Julia opened a door she noticed a broken droid and a plastic cylinder, upon opening the cylinder she found an mining uniform, a belt, energy shields and other useful items.

Just after she put on the uniform, belt and equipped 2 kinds of shields on her wrists Atton contacted her on her comlink.

"There should be some emergency supplies lying around somewhere." His voice told her.

"Yeah, I found them. There was a uniform in there as well." She replied.

"Damn…uh I mean good. There is no point in running around half naked. It's very…distracting" Atton rambled.

"Fine whatever, I don't care." Julia replied in a bored tone "Julia McDowell out."

After some exploring of the tunnels and taking care of some droids Julia reached a large room. She quickly took care of 2 droids guarding it by throwing an sonic mine at one of them while shocking the other with an electric shock and finishing it by piercing it through with her vibroblade.

As she started to walk towards the console Atton contacted her again on her comlink.

"There is a lot of droid activity there, you should try to raise the temperature to destroy the heat sensors those droids have. That way you can sneak by them without trouble."

"I'll do that" Julia replied and walked over to the console and started to go through the droid schematics, options and cameras that were accessible from them console. She found a conversation discussing some miners on how to deal with her. Rolling her eyes she went to raise the temperature and shut down the fuel containment shields. Realizing she wouldn't have much time she used the force to speed up and quickly went from droid to droid taking them all out and picking items she found up along the way. When she was about to exit the room Atton contacted her on her comlink.

"I'm getting some strange readings from down there." He asked her.

"Probably my bad, I shut down the fuel containment shields to move on. And with the raising temperature I should get moving too. Can you buy me some time up there?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, but whatever it is you're doing down there, you should really hurry it up." Atton told her.

"Aww is that concern I'm sensing?" Julia said in a mocking tone.

"I'd just hate to such a fine body like yours go to waste." Atton replied.

"Well maybe you should have taken me up on my offer to tag along. Maybe I would have…" Julia stopped shocking an upcoming mining droid and then lifting it up and throwing it hard against the wall. She then continued as if talking with someone while battling mining droids was perfectly normal. "…let you stop me from shutting those containment fields down. Of course I doubt I would have let some scoundrel stop me from doing what I need to do." Julia said smiling slightly as she did so.

"Maybe I would have fins dome way to take your mind of what you needed to do." Atton suggested.

"I doubt it." Julia said the coldness back in her voice "Julia out."

Seeing the exit she threw an ion mine into the room taking out a sensor ball and a droid. The other droid was quickly pierced by her vibroblade and taken out of order. Julia then calmly opened the exit door and hopped into the turbo lift.

As Julia jumped out the turbo lift and saw it close behind her she saw smoke coming from the door she knew it was close. She then noticed a body in the room to her left. Walking up to it she recognized the body from the security logs as the maintenance officer. She also noticed another Droid advancing her. Raising her vibroblade she stood ready to attack it. There was something familiar about this droid but she couldn't place it.

"Greeting: Hello master, it is good to see you again." The droid said.

"What are you?" Julia asked him.

"Proud Answer: I am one of the HK-50 series Master." The droid said.

"You were aboard the Harbinger, what happened there? And why do you call me master?" Julia demanded.

"Explanation: We were attacked master; my previous master was the captain of the Harbinger. When he and the rest of the crew were killed I got you to the Ebon Hawk.

"Irritated statement: But someone locked me up in a compartment."

"Then what happened?" Julia asked.

"Apology: I am sorry but I do not recall what happened next. When I was freed we were on Paragus."

"How did the miners find out I was a Jedi?"

"Surprised answer: Well I told them master."

"Have you seen a T-3 droid around here? He helped up open the emergency hatch but then didn't contact us." Julia asked the droid.

"Statement: I have not seen such a droid around here master."

Julia eyed the droid carefully not trusting a thing he just said. The droid was obviously not telling the truth, but it could be of use to her. "Alright, I'm going to get off this rock, do you know a way to get to the Ebon Hawk?" she then asked him.

"Statement: No master, force shields have been activated to contain a breach. There is no way to the hanger from here. And even if there was you'd still need the codes the miners in the dormitories have."

"And there is no way into the dormitories?" Julia asked the droid.

"Statement: You could go though the airlock and walk through space to get to the dormitories. But you'd need the code to open then airlock first. And it is locked down voice printed with the maintenance officer voice." "Advisement: If I were you master I would just wait for rescue"

"And let me guess he is that body lying there?" Julia said to the droid.

"Confirmation: Why yes master his last screams were quite amusing." "Five droids…OH MY LEGGS!"

"Wait if you can do his voice can't you do his voice saying the code. Do you have some idea where we can find the code." Julia said.

"Objection: Master such things go against my programming." "Statement: I already have the code."

"Droids" Julia said before walking off to find something that would help. In the other room she found a sonic device that could record voices. Confident she walked back to the droid. "Such an advanced droid like you should be able to speak the code right." She tried to persuade the droid to give what she needed.

"Proud answer: Of course master" the droid replied and gave her he code in the maintenance officers voice.

"That's better, thanks I got what I needed from you now." Julia said and then picked the droid up with the force and threw it hard backwards against the wall and glared at it as she said in her cold voice "Next time I ask you something you stup9id droid you obey my command or I will put you on the scrapheap." She threatened the droid before walking off.

After Julia took care of some droids on her way to the console where she needed to play the code in order to get the airlock open. She opened the airlock and then used the turbo lift to the administration level.

As she walked up to Atton she tucked her vibroblade away and said as she reached him "I met some arrogant droid down there."

"Really did you put it on the scrapheap?" Atton replied.

"No, but believe me I was tempted to do so." Julia replied "but I got what I needed from it so I decided to let it go." Julia said.

"Really, well watch your back. Droids can't be trusted.

"Bad experience?" she asked him.

"Maybe" Atton replied

Rolling his eyes at that she said "droids can be trusted; they just have to have had the right programming."

"Yeah but even droids with the right programming can still turn on you." Atton replied.

"Well if you are not smart enough to program a droid right then you probably deserve whatever the droid will do to you." Julia replied. "Anyways there may still be some miners alive in the dormitories so I'm gonna head over there. Get their codes so we can get off this rock."

"Sounds like a plan, any idea how to get to the dormitories?" he asked her.

"You'll see." Julia said walking back to the turbo lift.

As she reached the hanger bay level again she headed straight for the airlock. On her way she grabbed an spacesuit and went into space with it.

Walking fast over the path in front of her she avoided the flaming gas stuff coming from a large pipe. As she was halfway Atton contacted her on her comlink.

"There you are, I lost you for a second when you went back down to the hanger bay level…this can't be right, it says you're on the surface of Paragus II." Atton told her.

"Really maybe you should look up" she replied calmly.

"What…What are you doing out there?" he asked her.

"Just taking a relaxing walk" she replied.

"You're crazy, even for a Jedi…uh force user." He corrected himself remembering how much she hated being called a Jedi. Some instruments beeped "oh what now!" Atton said annoyed. "I don't believe this there is a ship coming in."

Julia watched as the Harbinger was attaching itself to Paragus II. _'Great' _she thought and hurried up going to the dormitory level.

Once through the airlock she took of the spacesuit and took out her vibroblade, she could sense droids behind the next door and once she opened it she threw a sonic grenade at one of the droids and zapped the other one with an electrical shock. Searching the room she grabbed a few items she found there and continued her exploration.

After a while Julia had opened the door to the dormitories and sliced the console into turning of the gas vents in them. After a quick sweep through them she found some recordings she played off on a console in one of the two dormitories. Learning what happened down there she headed on. In the room that had access to the turbo lift she found three bodies, one of recognized as a miner named Coorta, who had wanted to sell her to the exchange. Looting the bodies she found a recording she had to go back to the dormitories for to play. After having played the recording there she checked the transmission and got the code to the turbo lift. Then she headed back to the room where the three bodied laid and checked the camera recording where she found out that that HK-50 droid had set them up and had them killed. She also learned to enter the code in reverse and did so. The turbo lift opened and she went back to the administration level where she came across Kreia.

"Our enemy has come, we will need to hurry." Kreia said to her.

"Our enemy, who are they?" Julia asked.

"They are assassins, we need to hurry." Kreia said and after rolling her eyes at Kreia's crypticness they headed towards Atton.

As they ran they didn't notice two Sith Assassins coming out of stealth mode watching them and then walking after them in stealth mode again.

"Atton grab a blaster we need to hurry" Julia said to him as she and Kreia came running towards him.

"I'm guessing that ship that just docked isn't carrying friends. And who is this, another J- Force user. You sure breed fast." He answered.

"I hope that your skill with a blaster is matched by your big mouth." Kreia said to him.

"Don't worry your majesty, I can handle my own." Atton replied.

"If you two are done can we move on now?" Julia said as she headed towards the hallway that led towards the Harbinger when-

"Threat: Perhaps you didn't hear me last time master, I suggested you sit down stay put and wait for rescue." HK-50 said.

"First of all I don't take order from anyone, least of all assassin droids. Secondly after all the death you have caused, the miners in the medical room, the miners that were killed by the droids you reprogrammed using the maintenance voice. You really think I'd take advisement from you. Prepare to be scrapped droid." Julia said coldly and raised her hand to zap the HK-50 droid with a electric shock. Some sensor balls appeared and Atton threw an Ion mine at them making them all explode. Julia then used the force to speed her up and rammed her vibroblade through the droid. Hearing it started it self destruction sequence she headed back to the others as Kreia picked the droid up and tossed it backwards.

After the droid exploded Julia calmly walked towards it and looted the remains for valuables.

"Ok, let's get going" she then said and headed towards the Harbinger and went aboard.

* * *

Hope you liked that, review please. 


	4. Chapter 3 Harbinger

**An exiles tale**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, just borrowing.

**Summary:** After Revan left to fight the Sith force that was heading towards the Republic Jedi everywhere where hunted down by the Exchange. The remaining Jedi gathered on Kathar and died by a mysterious force. The hope to save the Republic from the mysterious force that threatens the Republic now goes to a once exiled Jedi named Julia McDowell.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Harbinger **

"_You sure you want to continue doing this?" Revan asked her as he looked at her concerned._

"_I have to, just like you have to. This doesn't change how I feel about the war. I need to help these people. If I turn back to the council now they will taken him away and do God knows what else. With you Revan, with you I am safe." Julia said smiling at him as she took his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. How do you think he'll react?" she asked Revan._

"_Well you know him better then I do but if I were him I'd be thrilled, even though we Jedi are not supposed to feel emotion." Revan said smirking._

Julia pushed the memory back into its box and into the furthest corner of her mind throwing heavy barriers around them when she did.

They were aboard the Harbinger now and Kreia was explaining to Atton what had happened here who on his turn was freaking out over it.

"We could always dump your ass back into that force cage." Julia said coldly.

"Well at least I was safe there." Atton replied.

"The both of you, be quiet!" Kreia told them sternly.

"He started it!" Julia said to the old woman.

"We need a course of action not fighting amongst ourselves." Kreia told them.

"We can get to the Ebon Hawk by exiting through the fuel pipeline." Julia said.

"Without a drift chart of this asteroid field we would get nowhere." Atton replied.

"Then let's get this ships drift chart from the navicomputer" Julia said.

"Well we would have to get to the bridge and access the navicomputer…that's all I can think of." Atton said.

"That's a fine plan." Kreia said.

Julia stood there thinking.

"If there is nothing else, we should get moving." Kreia said pulling Julia out of her thoughts.

"Fine whatever" Julia said as she headed towards the bridge.

After they got the drift chart from the Harbinger navicomputer and checked out the logs of the Harbinger which pointed out of a Sith warship being abandoned except one injured person. Who then apparently made notice to have come for Julia whom he believed to be a Jedi.

After some more exploring and wiping out Sith assassins, whom Julia seemed to always pick up before they would attack, they ended up in another room. This room also had a console with some logs in it which seemed to be the captain of the Harbinger upset about the orders he was given concerning Julia and also some admiral Onasi.

"Mm he's kinda cute" Julia murmured softly but unfortunately Atton picked it up.

"He's the kinda guy you fall for?" he asked her.

(Influence: failed) Julia glared at him "You don't want to know whom I fall for." She said sternly and waved her hand using force persuasion on him to make him drop it.

"Ah what are you…get out of my head." Atton said grabbing his hand with his hands attempting to block her out.

"Interesting you have a strong mind, who would have guessed that from the way he behaves?" Julia said to him.

"If you two are done could we get moving." Kreia said in a disapproving tone receiving a glare from Julia whom then ignored her and walked on.

After killing some more assassins they reached the dormitory section. Where Julia looted every room. She froze by her old quarters. "I need a moment, this was my room." She told the other two.

"This was your room? When?" Atton asked her.

"When I was aboard the Harbinger, before I lost consciousness." Julia told him and walked into her room.

She found an armband, her old datapad and some medpacks in a container. Equipping the armband she read the datapad that said that she was to receive treatment at the medical facility. Shrugging she came back out of her room looted the room across for items and headed on wards.

When they reached the medical lab Julia checked the close and learned she was drugged. She also checked the medical logs and the camera recording to find the survivor from the Sith warship being an really ugly man.

"Damn he's ugly" she muttered.

"You think he sleeps with vibroblades or something?" Atton asked her.

"Who knows, I wouldn't be surprised if he eats vibroblades if he looks like that." Julia replied.

"We need to hurry?" Kreia interrupted the two.

Julia looked at her and said "you know him" it was not a question, it was a statement.

"Now is not the time for such questions." Kreia said and Julia nodded accepting that and they hurried along.

When they headed down a hallway they suddenly stopped when Atton did.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Atton said to her.

"I didn't know you had feelings…well except being a scardy cat." Julia said to him.

"Ha ha, Trust me, something bad is going to happen I just know it." Atton said.

"And I know you're an idiot, now save your bad feelings for when you're now around me." Julia snapped at him growing tired of this.

Just as they moved a few feet along they suddenly turned around. "Great not Mr. Ugly man" Julia said as she saw him a few yards where they had been moments ago.

"This battle is mine and mine alone. I am not defenceless." Kreia said and took out a vibrosblade.

"He cannot hurt what he cannot see. And power had blinded him long ago." Kreia then said before she ran towards the Sith.

"Great, well we better hurry." Julia said walking on.

"Do you care for anything?" Atton asked her finding her coldness disturbing, not that he liked the old witch but it seemed like to him that the Jedi had some sort of bond between the two of them.

"That's none of your business." Julia said coldly. "Now either hurry up, or I'm heading on without you." She said to him in the same cold voice.

Atton then followed her silently.

When they were about to enter the fuel line back to Paragus Atton stopped.

"Wait a minute; don't tell me we're going back to Paragus, that's crazy." He said to her.

"Well so far all my crazy plans have worked Atton so either trust me that this one will too or stay behind, either way I don't care." Julia said to him and headed on.

Atton stood there a moment, thinking, and then smirked, shook his head as he followed her, _'I must be crazy'_. Were his thoughts as he did so.

Kreia walked around Sion, the Sith.

"I sense you my master, faint, weak." Sion said.

"Your senses betray you Sion, as you betrayed me." Kreia replied.

"After all that had happened still you live. You are difficult to kill. No longer do your whispers reach my ears." Sion said.

"To have fallen so far and learned nothing, that is failure." Kreia replied moving in a position to strike.

"The failure is yours, not mine." Sion said then powered up his red lightsaber and slashed Kreia's hand off.

Suddenly Jullia dropped to her knees grabbing her wrist with her hand and cried out in pain.

"What is it? Come on don't give up on me now!" Atton said to her.

Suddenly the incredible pain in her hand was gone and Julia stood up.

"You ok?" Atton asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Julia replied the coldness gone from her voice as she was still processing what had happened.

"What happened?" Atton asked her.

"I think Kreia was injured, badly. I could feel it through the force." Julia told him,

"So much for not getting hurt." Atton muttered.

"I'm fine now, let's move on" Julia said having regrouped enough to return her voice to a cold emotionless one.

"You know I liked your voice better when you fell to the ground." Atton told her.

"Well too bad for you you'll never hear it again." Julia snapped at him before walking on back to Paragus.

When the reached the end of the fuel line they came across the utility droid that had helped them before.

"It looks like he's been hit by an ion beam" Atton stated.

"You think" Julia snapped back at him, still mad at herself for speaking with emotion before and taking that out on him. "You functional?" she then asked the droid.

"Bee dee deet" T3 - M4 beeped.

"Good then follow me, you may still be of use to me." She said and headed on, she stopped in front of a mine. "Disable this, droid." She ordered him and T3 did so. She then picked up and case with a replacement core to open the door to the hanger.

After taking care of some droids and mines they entered the room that had access to the hanger.

Atton ran ahead and tried the door. "Great it's locked."

"Bee dee bee dee" T3 said to her.

"Well get to it then." Julia ordered him.

"You can understand that?" Atton asked him.

"Yeah he said he could replace the power core so he could open the door." At Attons' look she added "I served with a lot of droids during the Mandelorian war."

The door opened and they headed on.

After a long droid slaughter they reached the Ebon Hawk, once inside Atton fired up the engines, while Julia gave the lasers a workout.

Just about when they were to take off Kreia appeared.

"Good ting you showed up now or we would have left without you" Julia said to her without emotion.

"I have no intention of being left behind." Kreia answered.

"Alright here we go." Atton said as he took the Ebon Hawk off the ground turned it around and flew it out the hanger away from Paragus II.

The Ebon Hawk flew through the asteroid field swiftly; all while avoiding fire from the Harbinger.

"If they keep firing at us we will get hit. If we get hit we die." Atton muttered.

"Well then fire at the asteroids and blow the assholes up." Julia said.

"If we do that then not only will the asteroid field blow up, but also Paragus and 2 other worlds." Atton replied.

"We don't have another choice do it." Kreia said to him.

"Alright, hold on." Atton said as he fired on a large asteroid and then flew out of the asteroid field and jumped through hyperspace.

* * *

Review please. 


	5. Chapter 4 Hyperspace1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, just borrowing.

**Nina Rand**: Who knows, you'll jsut have to read and see, I planned a few surprises in the next chap which I'm working on right now. It should be fun, I hope.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Hyperspace #1 **

"Now that we've blown up planets, will you tell me who is after us? Because between assassin droids, some guy who looks like he sleeps with vibroblades and those assassins I think I deserve to know what I am getting myself into." Atton said to Kreia and Julia.

"The republic ship that had docked was the Harbinger. Sith assassins got on board and killed everyone there. I helped the exile escape on the Ebon Hawk. We got shot and ended up on Paragus II." Kreia started to explain.

"How did you end up on Paragus if the ship was damaged?" Atton asked.

"Bee beep dee deed bee" T3 beeped.

"Be quiet you imbecile!" Kreia sternly ordered the droid.

"He said that he repaired the ship and got up to Paragus II" Julia translated.

"Repaired the ship, next thing you know he's going to take credit for saving your life as well." Atton said.

"Wuuu" T3 said recalling giving Julia a med pack so she would be stabilized for entering Paragus.

Julia glanced at the droid and then back to Kreia letting it go "So these sith, why are they after me?"

"Because they believe you to be the last of the Jedi" Kreia answered. "As long as you live they see you as an threat.

"I am not a preaching Jedi" Julia snapped, then added "but if they believe me to be then it is their funeral. Tell me how do we fight back?" Julia asked the old woman.

"Do you really wish for war again? The last time you went to war you lost so much." Kreia said to her.

"This time I don't have anything to lose so what is to lose if I got to war." Julia replied.

"You are not listening to me, these sith are nothing like you have ever faced. Facing them now would be suicide. I am not going to let that happen. You have only just began to feel the force again. You need a master to train you to use it again. You will need allies to aid you." Kreia lectured.

"Fine, so you do you suggest we take them on?" Julia said restraining herself from taking out her vibroblade and cutting off Kreia's other hand for speaking to her like she just did.

"Listen…uh can't we just go somewhere, like Nar Shadda? It's a great place to get lost." Atton suggested.

"You sound like you speak from experience" Julia quipped at him.

"Everybody needs to get lost sometimes." Atton replied.

"Telos, is where we are going. From there we will decide where to go next." Kreia said to them. "I will be in dormitories, where we can talk without the presence of fools and imbeciles." Kreia said to them and turned around and walked off.

"Look…uh maybe you should see how she is?" Atton suggested.

"She seemed fine to me, and even if she wasn't I missed the part where I am supposed to care about some old hag." Julia said coldly.

"She was barely keeping it together. You should go see how she is." Atton replied.

"Since when did you start to care for her?" Julia asked him. "Are you going sensitive on me?"

"Oh don't give me that. She just seemed in a lot of pain to me." Atton answered.

"Fine, I'll go see her. If only to pass the time." Julia replied and turned to walk after Kreia.

On her way to Kreia Julia explored the ship, she found a badly damaged HK droid. It seemed familiar to her somehow. As if she had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't place it. She was pretty good with repairs so she inspected the HK droid closer and found out she needed some parts in order to repair it. One part she already had and she put in the vocabulator. She then made mental notes she would need a control cluster, a chassis and maybe a new HK processor for the droid to function properly again. Leaving the droid alone for now she bumped into T3 "You will tell no one about this droid here. I want to find out more about it before I consider informing the old hag and scoundrel. If Atton is still around by then." The droid beeped and then rolled off to continue with repairing the ship. Julia then walked to Kreia's dormitories.

In Kreia's dormitories Julia got answers to some of her question but Kreia was being cryptic as those blasted Jedi's. Julia learned that after the Mandelorian wars Revan and Malek convinced a lot of Jedi to start a war against the republic. Then the Jedi had set a trap and in the face off against a few Jedi Revan was betrayed by his apprentice, Malek. Malek had fired upon Revan's ship and Revan was badly injured because of it. Some Jedi named Bastila Shan ,whom she vaguely recalled from Dantoine when she was still with the Jedi, had saved his life and took him to the council. The council then played Revan like a pawn by reprogramming him with a new identity. Revan went on a quest and defeated Malek saving the Republic.

Then some time later Revan had disappeared. No one seemed to know here he had went. The republic was still recovering and the exchange placed a bounty on alive Jedi. Since Jedi were hard to be capture and there were already so few Jedi left because of the war. Bounty hunters succeeded into bringing the Jedi to near extinction. The Jedi academy on Dantoine had been destroyed by the sith in the war. The academy on Couroscant was abandoned as well. The Jedi that had survived were meeting on Kathar, and then suddenly Kathar was destroyed. Leaving only questions out if there were still Jedi left. If they were weather Julia liked it or not she would need their help against this new threat. Julia had also accepted Kreia's aid in training her to feel the force again. If she could become strong again, who was she to argue to decline that help?

"I would see to that fool in the cockpit if we are still on course for Telos. He is a slippery one, I do not trust him." Kreia then said to her.

"Well I could probably fly this ship myself so I could get writhe of him." Julia said coldly, as she did a strange feeling was tugging at her, it felt wrong somehow. Pushing the feeling from her mind disgusted that she had somehow felt guilt for something.

"No, he may be a fool but he has his uses. You need not bother with him." Kreia replied.

"If you say so, if he tries anything though I will take care of him" Julia said to the old woman. _'as long as you are of use to me I guess I should try to please you.'_ She thought to herself.

When she entered the cockpit again, Atton asked "So how is our passenger?"

"Cryptic as always" Julia replied shortly.

"Well there is a surprise, Jedi are always cryptic." Atton said.

"Kreia isn't a Jedi, she is more…grey." Julia replied to him.

"Oh then she must be royalty. Seriously did you see her face?" Atton said.

"Desperate much?" Julia quipped.

"Hey I was in jail." Atton replied.

"Which reminds me that A) you havened told me why you were yet. And B) I have been in exile for a lot longer then you were in that force cage. And I sure as hell don't miss some man." Julia snapped at him.

"Well you are a woman, it is different for you then it is for us." He said to her ignoring her inquiry about his jail time.

"Thank God it is." Julia replied as she walked to the galaxy maps and checked their course.

After a moment of silence Atton asked "So what happened to it."

"To what?" Julia asked knowing damn well what he meant but not in the mood to talk about it.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Your lightsaber, I thought you force users were supposed to be married to that thing." Atton said.

"I was exiled from the Jedi Order, remember? Exiles aren't allowed to carry their lightsabers. As if I would want anything of the Jedi or the sith. But since you mention it, it would come in handy to cut some my enemies faster and more efficiently." Julia replied.

"What kind was it you had?" Atton asked her.

"You know for a guy who can't even answer some of my questions you sure ask a lot of questions." She said glaring at Atton.

"Gee sorry, just making conversation." Atton said to her.

"If you want to make conversation so bad go talk to a wall, or T3 or Kreia, or whatever. Just don't bother me with your constant questions if you're not even going to tell me why you were in that jail cell." Julia snapped.

"Fine I will." Atton said and stayed quiet for a few minutes cooling down.

"If you want to know so badly why I was locked up then here it is, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I flew fuel from Paragus to Telos and other places. Some guy offered me money if I took something with me to Paragus. I didn't trust the guy but the money was good. So When I arrived they checked the cargo found the smuggler case full with weapons. I got tossed into jail because they didn't have the time to deal with me. Apparently there were accidents all over the place. There you know now, you happy?" Atton asked her.

"That's it jeez; I figured you did something more serious. I don't need the force to realize that your instinct to go and hide is you wanting to get lost. Whatever it is you're so guilty about. Just don't." Julia said to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Stop trying to read me, if I want to tell you something I will." Atton said to her.

"If I want to know something about you I will, but I really don't care." Julia said coldly and then turned and walked off.

* * *

Well hope you liked that, know it wask inda shor but the next chap should be a lot longer and with some surprises. review please. 


End file.
